


The Kiss of the Bet

by Bridget_Lannister



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, F/M, Fluff, Gym Sex, Humor, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Lannister/pseuds/Bridget_Lannister
Summary: "You get it" she accused him, hoping that this gorgeous guy wouldn't run away from her, thinking she was crazy, he looked at her with a laugh"And am I the chosen as a symbol of freedom and congratulations?"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you know I'm Italian origin, but I tried to write this in English.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, don't hate me!

She had graduated, even with her shitty life, she had succeeded and wanted to celebrate, without thinking about anything. She had found Dean in bed with another and she hadn't cried, she hadn't screamed. She had just looked at him, telling the girl in his bed to enjoy her scrap and that she really should have great luck and patience to be with him without going crazy. And so she found himself at the bar, already shining with her closest friends, deserving a night out, after a long time.  
She looked at her friends as sand they had just said the most colossal bullshit of all time  
"Come on Beth, you just graduated and you just left that phallus jerk" said her friend Ruby

"Ruby I won't kiss a random stranger, just because you're asking me"

"Listen" said her friend Mick, looking to 'you have to do it', causing her to rise from her stool and pushing her toward the crowd that had gathered toward the bar counter. Beth turned around a couple of times, was bright, but not drunk to really jump on someone, she would look for a pretty cute guy, hoping to find him without a girlfriend or boyfriend, she would explain the situation to him hoping that he would laugh and kiss her. And it was at that very moment that she saw who she wanted: he was quite tall, dark-skinned, all the skins were dark in comparison to hers, she looked Mexican or something, his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. In her head she began to argue whether to do it really or not, when the beautiful man turned to her and made eye contact.  
For a moment she thought of running in retreat, until he smiled at her and raised his glass in salute, the die was drawn and came up towards him. The friend he spoke to seemed to have gone away and the boy remained alone at the counter  
"Hi!" she said, looking very confident, though in fact within her she was dying

"Hi" he replied, tilting Beth's brain because of her voice  
"Drink something... emh?"

"Elizabeth, Beth, Ellie or red. Your choice" she said, chuckling  
"Bourbon on the rocks"

"Wow, I think I'm going to go with Elizabeth, I like it" he said, blushing and ordering her drink to the waiter  
"I'm Rio" he says, laughing and…  
they spoke for more than an hour when he told her  
"I don't want to be rude but there are five people staring at us very intensely"

“I know!" she replied, hiding behind the glass, signaling to stop  
"Today I graduated and I finally left that asshole with whom I shared almost two years of my life" she said, sipping a lot of liquid soon after, with Rio listening very carefully to her.  
"My friends, they forced me to pick up someone and kiss them" said softly

"Sorry what?" he said with a laugh

"You get it" she accused him, hoping that this gorgeous guy wouldn't run away from her, thinking she was crazy, he looked at her with a laugh  
"And am I the chosen as a symbol of freedom and congratulations?" he asked as he approached her and moved a strand of red hair behind her ear. Beth took a breath when she felt Rio's fingers on her face, though for a few seconds, she thought she was going to die and go to heaven at the same time, not knowing that the boy had felt the same thing the moment she pronounced her name.  
"Yes!" answered her with a whisper

"All right"

"All right?" she asked

"I'll kiss you" he said, wading into the bluest eyes he had ever seen and approaching his face, finally Rio could see every freckle on the beautiful woman's nose and cheeks in front of him, imagining all the other places she could have more. Their lips were so close that Rio could already feel Beth's breath on his lips, he leaned just the minimum to close the distance to the redhead, in case she changed her mind, but it was not so, for the moment the redhead touched her lips with his own, Rio realized that she would never want to kiss anyone else in his life. The kiss ended damn too soon for him, she was watching him with such gratitude but with so much lust that if it was for him he would have knelt at that very moment to worship her completely. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, barely spending ten seconds, when they threw themselves on each other. Lips, tongue, breaths. Beth groaned in her mouth as he demanded access to her mouth with his tongue, which she immediately consented to, and when they came off they heard whistles coming from the side where the redhead's friends were sitting.  
"I'm going to kill Eddie" she said as she still looked Rio in the eyes

"That bass? " asked him with a laugh

"Yes, him" she said, then taking the glass that still contained some alcohol and knocking it down. They looked at each other without saying anything for two minutes and to be honest Rio just wanted to kiss the redhead again and take her away with hi ,but the thought of having a date with her, made him feel happier  
"Well, I guess you're probably going to have to get back to your group" the redhead said, pointing to a couple of boys and girls who were looking at her pretty bad

"Yes I should" said him, not taking her eyes off her  
"Not before you have your number and a date with you!" he said, making her laugh

"Why?" she asked  
"There are a lot of girls who are dying to be in my place Rio, I don't look very much like your type, especially watching the girls you're here with tonight" she said with all the sincerity possible

"Elizabeth, if I was interested in that kind of girl or one of those girls sitting at that table I wouldn't be here count and most of all I wouldn't have kissed you like that" he said.

"Give me your phone" she said, inserting her name under Elizabeth, when her cell phone started ringing was her mother's ringtone  
"Hello?" she said, was there someone crying under  
"Mom?"

"No!" said a little little voice

"Annie what's going on?" asked the redhead so worried that she clutched Rio's arm in a stranglehold  
"Annie what's going on" the redhead said again, now drawing the attention of Mick and Carlos who were watching her with concern

"Dad's here, Ellie he streaming to mommy" the six-year-old said on the phone

"I'm coming my love" the redhead said with tears, making a sign to her friends who approached her  
"Bart's in the house, she was screaming Annie she's scared" the redhead told her friends

"Elizabeth what going on?" ask Rio

"My little sister" she managed to say

"I'm coming with you" Rio said

"You don't have to" she said as Mick and Carlos shook their heads and Mick said

"Yes Rio, you'd do us a favor" apparently they knew each other, eventually discovering that both of her friends had known Rio for years, boxing together since they were kids. They made their way as fast as they could, to her mother's house, which was ten minutes from the bar where they were, the screams could be heard from outside the house, shaking Beth, who grabbed Rio's hand and squeezed her to calm her down.  
All three entered before Beth, leaving Ruby and Clara out, even by now they knew the situation. As soon as Beth entered she ran upstairs in search of Annie, while Carlos, Mick and Rio snuck towards the screams  
"Annie" screamed Beth looking into her bedroom not to find her  
"Annie" she said this time, crying

"Ellie " said a voice behind her

“Come here" Beth said, kneeling down to grab her little sister in her arms and clutching her as hard as she could under the scene was the usual  
Bart and Nora were divided by a table, the smell of alcohol could also be heard from a long distance, Nora had a black eye and bruises were popping on her arms, he screamed, he railed against the woman  
"You had to abandon Nora, we could have been happy the three of us, but you didn't have to be a whore and have a baby at 16" Bart spat, trying to get closer to the woman

"What's going on here?" asked Carlos as he watched Bart as Mick went to Nora's, and the moment she saw them, Rio noticed the woman calming down completely.

"Oh you called that whore of your daughter eh?" said Bart towards Nora, he seemed even more pissed off than before

"Listen Bart, it's simple" Carlos said.  
"Either you go away or this time I'll get hit by my friend right here" he said, pointing to Rio looking at him with a look that would kill him.  
"And believe me, you don't want to get hit by him"

"Do you have a new friend?" said Bart, spitting every word

"I warned you" Carlos said, meanwhile Beth had gone downstairs with Annie, while Mick, carrying Nora out side. They watched for a moment as Mick kissed Annie and Nora's head, telling Beth to leave, because what was about to happen would not have pleased him, especially after Carlos had threatened Bart, that if Rio intervened he would not come out of them alive. But Beth did not listen to him and after Carlos returned in the house, Beth followed him silently  
"Bart you really don't want Rio to come and get you" Carlos said again, as he railed against them

"Are you the new toy of that whore of Bethie?" said Bart looking at Rio  
"EH?!?!" he said again, yelling at Rio, not responding to the man  
Rio looked at his friends, who nodded softly with their head, the redhead knew it meant something but didn't know what, she just had to wait and see. Rio calmly approached the man, took off his leather jacket and lifted the sleeves of the T-shirt he was wearing underneath, revealing many other tattoos that made the redhead excite, despite the situation when he heard Rio speak for the first time since they entered the house  
"Listen here mate. I don't know you and I don't care, but if my friends tell me here that they have to beat you shit, I will, because if they ask me, it means that you've really done something really shitty. You see insulting a woman you don't do, beating a woman you don't and I saw both here tonight" he said so calmly, that it seemed even scarier. Bart hovered over him but Rio was so quick to dodge him and hit him hard enough on the back to land him on the floor with a big thud.  
"I didn't like what I heard Bart. Bart right?" he said, then saw how his friends nodded  
"I didn't like Bart" he said again, snapping his tongue against the palate a couple of times "it really made me angry, but then you had to talk about Elizabeth like that" he said, shaking his head, "I never saw it again" he said, hitting him, blasting Beth backwards after seeing him, but increasing interest in the man who was protecting her and her family.  
"So now I'll leave you with a warning dear Bart, if I catch you wandering around again, sniffing or just thinking about them... no one will recognize you anymore" he said as he bent down to whisper in his ear, now trembling.  
Beth stepped forward, pushing her two friends who had covered her view, finding Bart with his face on the floor trembling with fear, Rio seemed not to have touched him at all, except perhaps for the drop of blood near his ear, where Rio had evidently struck. He was settling the sleeves of his shirt when Beth pulled him over and kissed him completely, hearing the 'eww' from her two friends who then giggled as Rio approached her towards her, tighter by taking her from her hips.

They calmly reached Beth and Ruby's apartment, where Ruby had previously taken Nora and Annie, while the boys dealt with the problem. When they entered the house, Annie slept in Beth's bed, her face completely in her pillow to smell her sister, while Nora sipped tea with Ruby telling her about the boy who had asked her out, trying to distract Nora. Nora got up from the table hugging her daughter and then passed on to the boys, who whispered to her to be quiet while watching Rio  
"Nora this is Rio" said Mick introducing him

"That's what that black eye did to you a couple of months ago" the woman said with a laugh

"Is not funny, and yes" he said as the two pressed eachother and Nora thanked Rio, telling her not to worry. Soon Nora apologized for going to sleep a little, after Ruby was already in her room and Carlos and Mick had left for their apartment, exactly two port after theirs, remained Beth and Rio sitting on the couch  
"I'm sorry for getting you involved in all this" she said, but he shut her up openly kissing her

"No Elizabeth" he said, rising from the couch after kissing her again, promising her that he would write to her for their date. Touching his lips as he closed the door, he stretched out next to his sister and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around noon a week after and she got a message from an unknown number, she initially thought she'd ignore it, because the preparation of her cupcakes, she was distracting her from everything that had happened the week before, but then she thought maybe it could be Rio and going to check the phone she found that it was just like that.  
*Hello beautiful is me, and by me I mean Rio * she began to read the message chuckling with a chuckle  
*Today the work is quite slow and a beginner has cancelled me a session, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight.  
Let me know, soon.*  
The redhead's smile was so big that it looked like the same to explode her face  
*I'd love to have dinner with you* she replied, as soon as she stopped dancing about the room  
*Perfect pitch at 7 a.m.* she had taken off everything for a week, had warned all her friends, she would take days to spend with her sister and her mother, also asking Mick and Carlos to warn Rio, who had with much pleasure respected the redhead, looking forward to seeing her again.  
The afternoon seemed to never pass anymore, her mother was at work and today she would go to pick up Annie at school, but first she would go to her mother in the hospital, to make sure everything was fine, especially since when she got up she was already gone.  
It was two when she parked and came in with a tubs of sweets.  
Their lives had never been easy, Nora had given birth to Beth at the age of 16, her grandparents had always been very close to women, until their untimely death when Beth was in second grade. Nora had attended evening school to graduate and then attended college, to take a degree in nursing what she had always wanted, working in the hospital where her father worked as a pediatrician. Things didn't always go wrong for the couple until Nora met Bart when Beth was 11. He was such a different man now, he was happy, he had a good job and when Beth was 15 Annie arrived, making the redhead really happy, but then Bart lost his job and alcohol became his best friend.  
Walking through the hallways, now familiar, Beth found herself greeting many of her mother's colleagues, who each time filled her with compliments by making her blush and giggle  
"Hello Miss Marks" Beth said to her mother who burst out laughing seeing her daughter's face hidden behind a pile of treats, she would recognize that red hair from all sides

"Hey skunk what do you do here?" asked her mother

"I was bored, I passed before I went to pick up Annie and tell you that I have a date tonight"

"A date" petulant Christopher the doctor on duty who Beth knew very well, while taking one of Beth's treats, kissing her softly on the head  
"How did you grow up so fast?" he said with a laugh

"He's with him, isn't he? The boy emh... Rio," said his mother, grineing

"Maybe!" she replied, looking at her mother's eyes which seemed to have improved very much

"Skunk, I'm fine!" she said, taking his hands in his  
"Go get your sister before she set the school on fire" she said, kissing her head and returning to fill out her records.

She already saw Annie, outside her class, her backpack was bigger than her and secretly Beth, she adored how Annie at that moment seemed so carefree. She watched her for a couple of minutes, was talking animatedly with a friend of hers, calmly headed towards Annie who as soon as he saw her threw himself into her arms  
"Hey peanut" she said, lifting her up  
"How much weights today" 

"I have my book to read, silly" Annie said, laughing aloud, attracting the attention of a woman the redhead had never seen

"Excuse me" the woman said urgently to the pair of sisters

"Yes?" replied Beth, putting Annie down

"I don't know who you are, but if you doesn't walk away from the little girl, I call the police" the woman said, as Annie hid behind her sister's legs

"Excuse me?" said Beth, not believing what was going on, but the woman approached and snatched Annie from her sister's grip by screaming at the little girl, attracting the attention of other parents, who luckily knew the redhead. But the woman did not give up the grip of the little girl, who with all her might was trying to break away and then it was all in an instant.  
***  
Rio was compiling the database of new gym members when his cell phone indicated that an unknown number was calling him  
"Rio Aguilar" he replied, continuing to type furiously on his computer

"Rio?"

"Elizabeth!" he replied, stopping typing  
"Where do you call from?" he asked. 

"Emh… see… I did something and you were the only one who came to mind to call knowing that he would answer, since you told me you had the afternoon off" she had thought to call Ruby, but she was at work, like Carlos, while she knew that Mick had a job interview and the only one was Rio

"Okay, what did you do?" he asked, punctuating all the words

"I was arrested" she said with a whisper

"What?" he cried, drawing the attention of his employees

"Yes, emh can you come and get me?" she asked softly, causing her heart melt

"I'm coming, hold on" he replied before hanging up, knowing this girl was having a strange effect on him. When Rio entered the station, he saw her sitting handcuffed at a desk, had a black eye and scratches on his forehead, but the smile he was giving him was the most beautiful thing in the world. He knelt before her, taking his face in his hands and looking at her wondering what had happened. The redhead told him how the woman pulled a weeping Annie away from her, and how she threw herself at the woman who screamed that Beth was trying to kidnap Annie, ending up with a black eye, then showing him how Annie was coloring in the hall of the shooting along with a policewoman, explaining that they were keeping her handcuffed in case she wanted to finish the job , pointing to a woman much older than Beth who was talking to a man, also handcuffed, but her dress was ripped, her hair a disaster, also a black eye accentuated by loose makeup due to crying. Rio had pinned itself in the mind of teaching Beth at least to throw a decent punch even though seeing from the result on that woman, it didn't look bad at all.  
Once free from the handcuffs, Rio checked the damage and after taking Annie, they headed home  
"Do you want to stay for dinner?" asked Beth  
"Dinner seems to be over and it's just me and Annie"

"Your mother?" he asked, gently stroking her wrist that was wrapped in handcuffs earlier

"She's in the hospital, there's been an emergency" she said, after explaining to Rio that she was a nurse, later explaining that Ruby would be with her parents for dinner  
They settled into a cute routine, while Annie did her homework on the coffee table in front of the sofa while the two of them cooked and chatted. She discovered that he ran three gyms, two opened by his father and uncle and one, opened it himself, that his family was Mexican on his father's side and Puerto Rico by his mother, that he had two sisters and a twin brother and that he had graduated in economics to manage his work, he discovered that she had just graduated in biology , had always dreamed of teaching science, that her family were only her mother and sister, that her grandparents had died and that her origins were Italian on the part of her grandmother  
"So you speak Italian?" he asked as soon as he discovered

"Of course!" she replied, chuckling,  
"It's like I'm asking you if you speak Spanish" she said, making him laugh, agreeing that many of their native languages had the same meaning.  
They ate quietly with Annie talking all the time, recounting her day, what she had done, asking questions in Rio  
"Thank you for saving my mommy Rio" said Annie finished eating and ready for the bathroom

"No problem sweetie" he said, stroking her head, before the little girl embraced him lovingly

"Is mommy coming tonight, Ellie?" asked Annie before heading to the bathroom her sister had prepared for her.

"No peanut sleeps in the hospital tonight, sleeps you and I" she said, screaming with joy at her younger sister, who immediately ran for a bath without complaining. Rio was regretting leaving the sisters free to have their pyjamas party, promising the redhead with a kiss to write to her the next day  
"Thank you for coming!" she said before receiving her good night kiss  
***  
The two texted all the time, called each other and sent each other pictures of what they were doing. Their first date was a couple of days later, a dinner in a Greek restaurant, because they both wanted to try a new cuisine and took the opportunity to do it together finishing their perfect date according to both in an ice cream spoke in front of a cup with three flavors.  
Their second date was much more fun, Beth took Rio to mini golf, the redhead had never seen a tattooed man like him be so awkward at mini golf, teasing him all afternoon.  
Their third date was according to Beth, which led her to think she could fall in love with the boy, led her to make a peluches: Beth created a bear for Rio, Rio created a bunny for Beth and they both created a small unicorn for Annie.  
They spent three months like a snap of their fingers, trying to get out as much as possible, but they tried to feel every day, sometimes making Annie's outings a few times. Both had decided to take it calmly, the sex according to both was crucial in a relationship, but neither was ready, for different reasons that both had told each other, deciding that it would not affect the feelings the two were beginning to feel. Beth after Dean, still felt a little uncomfortable to be touched by others, as opposed to Rio who had not been with a woman since the death of his father, two years before, making him move away from dating someone, let alone from posing as someone, focusing all his attention on training and his gyms, at least until Beth.  
It was perhaps their sixth date, they had been dating for perhaps two months, when Rio picked up both Marks sisters and pored, to a picnic in the park, playing hide-and-seek with Annie and discovering that he was in love with Elizabeth, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she looked at him.  
Winter was coming and the redhead knew she was finally ready to join the gym, as she had always promised Mick and Carlos and take some class with them. And it was on an afternoon that the redhead found herself in front of the gym in Rio, trying to decide whether or not to come in and force herself.  
It didn't look like a traditional gym, it was very nice and it didn't make you uncomfortable. There were ringing behind the large glass of the reception and many boxes where lessons were certainly taken  
"Hello!" said the girl from behind the counter, after laying the phone

"Hello, I'd like to sign up for a class" the redhead said confidently  
"The box one!" she said, leaning against the counter, when the blonde woman in front of her began to laugh

"Oh darling to do that kind of course you have to lose at least twenty pounds" spat in the girl's face, teasing her  
"No coach will take you in that shape, not even a darling man" she continued, making Beth feel out of place, Rio had told her she would be perfect and that he would teach him if he wanted to.  
When she felt behind her a familiar look, all too well, she was so that that face had only seen her once  
"Karolina what did you just tell her?" said Rio livid with anger

"Come on boss..." said she chuckled with a chuckle

"Fuck no, is that why we lost so many subscribers? Why are you letting people get away? Who makes you judge what people choose to do. Elizabeth wants to sign up for a boxing course, enroll her in a boxing class. Point!  
Do you understand?" said him as he approached her menacingly but blocked by a glossy-eyed Beth who silently thanked him  
"Now you'll go" he said, causing the girl to run to the back  
Together they opened a card for Beth before going upstairs to Rio's office, to decide together how the redhead would proceed. Replaced by one of her own, he took Beth's hand and carried her upstairs, made her sit on the sofa, extremely comfortable and positioned himself next to her with his computer listing to the woman, what activity he would like to do, making her decide everything to her  
"Do you think I should lose weight? That girl said I should lose twenty pounds" she said quietly, then looked dark as she came from Rio's eyes

"You are beautiful to me," he said, kissing her, to make her feel like his body was beautiful to him  
"Now what do you say we start some lessons, you and I, just us?  
If you don't feel comfortable, we'll try something else" he said, closing his computer, forgetting him on the floor and bending over her.  
They began to kiss slowly, she had her hands flowed on her tattoos exposed on her arms, tracing them with her fingertips, making him moan in her mouth, her panties immediately felt too attached to her skin, too wet because of this man, but she did not want to tell him not to let him think that she wanted to have sex, even if in fact it was just what he wanted to do, he wanted to undress him and ride him right there, just then. The thing she didn't know was that he wanted the same thing, but he was afraid that the redhead still wouldn't feel comfortable. He flashed her on the side of his chest, Rio couldn't wait to bury his face, he heard her moaning differently than usual when the redhead finally spoke breathlessly  
"I know we decided to take it calmly and I appreciate that we respected each other, but the way I want you now is scaring me.  
Please don't run away" she said at the end

"I want you too, but I don't think doing it here for the first time is very romantic" he said, chuckling at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration Rio tattoos from Omari Hardwick in the movie "Nobody's fool"

And it was the next day, with a clear mind and away from the night date the two had planned for the weekend that the redhead went to her first box class  
"Hi!!" said a young lady, just after entering the front door of the gym, had never saw her, when her thoughts were drawn by two men she knew perfectly and screamed a little when Mick lifted her up in the air while Carlos kissed her forehead, while the girl did not believe her eyes, she had never managed to get close to either mans  
"What a crap, you're sweating" Beth yelled as she tried to get away

"Were we supposed to see each other?" asked Carlos as he noticed how the young woman in the reception looked at them badly.  
"Oh no she came to see her man" Mick said

"I'm really here to do my first lesson" she said solemnly, making her two friends smile

"Hey babe, I felt like I saw a red head from there" Rio said, kissing Beth open-mouthed in front of everyone, curling the redhead, while her friends made disgusted sounds, as every time they saw them kissing.  
The girl chuckled, she had never seen her boss like that, and they were almost two years working there, as a yoga teacher  
"You should come and try the couple's yoga" she said with a little bit of poison in her voice before walking away from the couple and entering one of the pits next to them, greeting the people inside.  
All four found themselves in one side of the gym that wasn't occupied by someone who was training, Mick and Carlos were talking quietly, Rio was gone for a couple of minutes while Beth joined them, with her head bowed, she seemed ashamed to stay inside those gym clothes, she had gone specially with him, the day before after deciding her classes. In fact, it took the man forever to convince the redhead that those pants were fine with her, only to convince her by showing her how hard his cock had become, at the mere thought of seeing her inside them, as they chose the color.  
Seeing her arrive, they made her sit among them, above a step pyramid as they watched Rio dig into a basket, pulling out white ribbon, a black and a blue one, noting that both of her friends had their hands covered, taking Mick's hand and touching the tape, taking a look at her friend who then smiled at her, because her friend was just trying to figure out what it was.  
They started slowly, showing the woman how to position her feet, how to place her pelvis, Rio kissed her softly on the nose, whenever she did well by making her giggle. Their laughter had caught many people's eyes, who looked at them curiously  
"Ohhhh, you caught the attention of your fan club" Mick said, looking at the women in the pilates class, looking pretty bad at the couple, making Beth feel uncomfortable, but calmed down immediately by Carlos blocking the view. An hour passed, the redhead was sitting, chatting with all three, taking a break, when a woman with a towel around her neck came to break the atmosphere  
"Rio!" said she passing her hand over her shoulder doing, closing Beth's fists

"What can I do for you Karen?" he asked, looking at her as if irritated by having him distracted by the conversation he was having

"I saw that now you're also teaching beginners, I was wondering if I was willing to have me in your private lessons" she said, passing her hand on his chest, which was immediately blocked by Rio, causing her to move away

"You know I don't, I've been telling you for two years!" he said calmly

"But what I've seen is not what you say"

"If my girlfriend asks me to teach, thing she did, I'll teach her" he said, looking at Beth who turned red, after Rio called her his girlfriend, making Karen's face a mixture of emotions

"Your girl" spat the woman, looking at Beth

"Yeah, Elizabeth my girlfriend" said going back to look at the redhead  
"Now your lesson is starting" he said unheeded and turned to Beth to pick up where they left off before the break, earning a sweet kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend.

Rio was taking the tape out of her hands, it was just the two of them, everyone else was busy in their workouts, you could hear the music coming from the hall where she was doing zumba  
"Am I really your girlfriend?" she asked, looking him in the eyes

"Yes, if you don't feel like you are..." was about to finish the sentence when the woman's lips, stopped him. They were kissing in front of everyone, the redhead felt that many eyes were on them, some stopped hitting the sack, some stopped giving exercises, but the two continued to kiss without taking into account the people who were watching them.

She felt tired, but satisfied. They'd already had two workouts. The house was empty, especially now that her mother and Annie had moved into the new house and Ruby spent a lot of time with her new boyfriend Stan, who the redhead had yet to meet. She undressed and prepared a bath with fragrant oils, candles and music  
It occurred to her to call Rio, to ask him what he was doing, but eventually decided to send him a picture of herself in the tub, obviously leaving her face, but trying to at least take the tips of her red hair, to show him that it was her. The photo was perfect, her chest was covered in bubbles and foam, showing only the top, her hair falling over, showing off the red tips, looked delicious and hoped Rio would like it too.   
Two minutes passed the redhead was humming the song played when a message caught her attention was from Rio  
*Elizabeth, is it really you?   
Sure is you….  
I'd recognize that skin everywhere.*  
*God woman what would I do to you if I were there*  
But the redhead responded by sending him a picture of his legs leaning against the wall, peeking at the man, the apex of his thighs covered in foam  
*I'm coming! Throw anyone out of the house!*  
With a teenage scream at the message, she rose from the bathtub, and with a pass opened the door of the house, leaving the bathroom door open to wait for him inside the tub. Ten minutes passed when she heard the door open and then closed and saw Rio's face appearing from the bathroom door jams  
"Get down and come in" she said, looking at him, as he took off his shirt, then his shoes, his pants remaining in his underwear, which showed how hard his cock was at the time, taking off his underpants, his cock bounced straight and hard, the redhead would have liked to suck the tip, she would bet that she was quite sensitive to pull her hair, she looked at his tattoos, his arms did not have a free space, his hips were dismayed with wonderful and intricate tattoos, she could see that they ended up behind his back, his legs were a little more warp, but he had beautiful designs even there, she would never have thought that such a man would ever attract his eyes , he approached slowly to her, who moved forward to have him inserted behind her, but it was the wrong move because she found herself in front of his red and swollen tip and did what he did not expect but that she was dreaming. Without warning she took his tip in her mouth, softly, making him moan louder than anything she had ever heard, causing him to cling to her hair and tightening her grip  
"Elizabeth!" he said, dividing her name in two, causing the redhead with the tip still in his mouth to look at him

"Sorry" she said, detaching herself

"Never apologize for something like this, never" he said, still looking at her, she smiled at him as he sat behind her, sinking into the tub, then hugging her completely, sniffing her in her hair that they knew about fishing.  
They listened to the music quietly, Rio's hands wandering around her breasts, making her moan slightly, sometimes kissing her behind the ear making her laugh, causing her nipples to come out of the water and come into contact with the fresh air, becoming hard, only to be pinched. She felt him extremely hard behind her;  
"Will anyone come back tonight?" he asked with a sigh

"No, nobody till tomorrow afternoon!" she said rubbing herself against her hard cock

"Good" he said, finally sticking a hand between her thighs and moaning when she felt how wet she was on her contact, he began to massage her slowly, stroking her lips with her index finger, whispering in her ear how wet she was and how long he dreamed of tasting it, as she tucked his index finger into her, pumping it a couple of times, bringing it to his mouth, moaning about her taste, and she saw her in her eyes. : he saw his extremely blue eyes turn black, he knew he loved that woman.  
"I want to make love to you Elizabeth" he said, stroking her on the cheek, making the redhead smile and nod  
"Not sex Elizabeth, love"

"Me too" the redhead said, kissing him. They came out of the tub, trying not to slip, giggling at the antics that one or the other did, kissing softly and touching each other. Wrapped in a towel, they made their way to the redhead's room and both lay on the mattress, next to each other, smiling and touching each other. They kissed softly at first, to feel the passion that was immediately replaced with lust. Still with towels on, Rio carried on top of her, pressing their bodies, stroking his face smiling softly at her  
He stripped her towel and helped her strip off hers, now their bodies were barrier-free. He kissed her on the chin, neck, dragging her tongue on her breast, paying attention to her hard nipples, while she moaned, dragged his tongue over her belly, looking up to see her with her head thrown back, her mouth open and her cheeks red. He spun her round, leading his tongue to make the same path, her neck, her spine, coming to her butt and then biting her softly and making her anxious heavily  
"Hands and knees baby" he said, drinking her body

"Rio what…" said she breathlessly

"Trust me" he said. The trembling redhead did what Rio had asked her to do, emitting immediately after a scream of pleasure that her upstairs neighbors had probably heard. Rio was licking it from that position, neither had ever tried that position but they both knew they were going to reuse it now. His tongue came from all over, he could penetrate her, touch her, suck her clitoris, he could not see her face, but her groans and how she clutched the pillow with her hands, he knew she liked it. He could hear her trembling  
“I'm going to come” she said, but he wanted to see her face, so he turned her back on the bed and snuck in to suck her clitoris, tucking two fingers in her, making her lift her pelvis to her mouth and saw her, he managed to see her when she finally arrived for him, panting and carrying one hand back to grab the keyboard and the other clutching her breast. She was beautiful.  
Helping her get off her orgasm, Rio kissed her clitoris, making her laugh, leading to kissing her tummy and finally her lips  
"Thank you!" she said as he walked away  
"No one had ever done that" Beth said a little ashamedly, Beth seeing Rio having a few questions, but she looked at him and said only 'after' before taking a condom from her bedside table and soon after it was inside her.  
***  
They fell asleep, not before they had ordered takeaways, they were spoonful, and his face was completely soaked in her hair, and that's how he awoke, about an hour later. He kissed her neck softly to wake her up, the food would come in moments and Rio was really curious to know the story behind that thank you  
"I know you're still wondering" she said after turning to him to look at him  
"You know I've been with my ex for two years and before him, I'd never really dated anyone. Well to do it in short, I didn't want the other guys to come close, god the mouth of teenagers goes everywhere and my ex didn't like to do it, even though he loved blowjobs, the asshole. I thought I could live without it, since I'd never tried it, but fuck if I was wrong" she said with a chuckle, causing him to kiss her softly on the nose to answer her  
"I'm always available to do it, I love doing it, believe me. Even though I was a little secret, I had never done it the way I did it with you tonight."  
They are talking about how the two of them, how they wanted their relationship to go, it was four months and they both knew it was serious. Even Ruby was familiar with Rio, and the redhead found their friendship really rewarding, seeing how Mick, Carlos and Ruby hated Dean and had always been right about him. But with Rio everything was different  
And that's how they found them all in the middle of the morning. Naked, in Beth's room, with the redhead who awoke screaming, as soon as she saw them smiling by the door  
"Out!" she yelled, scaring Rio, causing him to fall out of bed with a huge thud that made everyone laugh  
"Out!" she yelled again, pulling a pillow at her friends  
"What the heck do you all here" she yelled, to her friends through the closed door, while Rio, who was fortunately in his underwear, rose suddenly, bursting out laughing, while the redhead was burgundy from shame, while Ruby screamed at the naked couple, who would be watching Eddie baseball today, the redhead had completely forgotten.  
"You have 40 minutes, to wash and get dressed!" yelled Ruby as she slamming the door  
Beth watched Rio burst out laughing as he took her by the hips and made her fall back on the bed above him riding him  
"No funny business" Carlos then yelled at the door, snorting at the couple.


	4. Chapter 4

They were getting out of the car, it was cold, Rio approached Beth, to hug her and protect her from the cold. Ruby looked at the couple, if she saw them from the outside, she'd think they'd been together for years and not just four months ago, that man understood her friend so well, and she was glad Beth was finally happy. She had witnessed the constant breakdowns of her relationship with Dean, whether she could be called that and how she would forgive him every time and come back to him.   
It wasn't the first game he watched, they sat on the bleachers while Eddie greeted them happy to see them, Rio and Beth sat a step above their friends, so they could better communicate and not yell at each other to talk to each other. The eagle tattoo on Rio's shoulder came out of the coat he was wearing, a wing could be seen, making the redhead water  
"I'd like to lick the eagle, until you come into my hand" the redhead had said, to his ear, making him pant and cling to his sleeve

"Elizabeth not fucking now" he said, trying not to be heard by others

"I don't know if I can hold my hands for myself, I want so much to have you in my mouth right now"

“Elizabeth…”

"I..." The girl began when they heard all three of their friends say FUCK, making them turn to where all three were watching: Dean.  
"That's not the girl I caught him with" Beth said to her friends, who burst out laughing as Rio told her

"Sorry what? Did you catch him?" said him looking at his girlfriend

"I opened the door and a girl was on top of him, I told the girl to hold him and I went and met you" she said, smiling at him as she leaned over to kiss her softly on the tip of her lips and then wrapped her arms around her to cuddle her. The game had begun and Ruby had caught Dean twice already staring at the redhead, was getting up from her seat and was going to go and tell the boy two, but her friend in her boyfriend's arms seemed not to notice it  
"God if he doesn't stop watching him here, I'm going to kill him" Ruby said the fourth time

"Rubs, leave him alone" Beth said as she looked at her friend softly  
"I don't care" she said as she returned to Rio's arms, when the game ended when all five saw Dean heading towards them, pushing between the four: Carlos, Mick, Ruby and Eddie to head for the quietly speaking couple, holding hands  
“Bethie” said Dean

"Dean!" said she, trying to go ahead and get back to her friends

"Who is this Bethie?"asked Dean, pointing to Rio.

"Not that you care about Dean, but this is Rio my boyfriend, now if you want to excuse us the others are waiting for us" she said, shaking Rio's hand with the intention of walking away, but Dean was faster and pulled her by a sleeve

"Come on Bethie I understand, you were angry, now we can get back together.  
You don't have to go around with someone like him to prove to me that you can have anyone. I get it!" he said in front of Rio, when the redhead burst out laughing so loud that it caught everyone's attention

"What? OH MY GOD DEAN, we're not together, I don't even know how the fuck I got to be with you in the first place. And fuck now I'm happy, I'm so happy that my heart breaks every day and it's because of Rio and the fact that you're fucking out of my life.  
So now leave me or I'll break your face Dean" she said ominously, but the man didn't listen to her, instead laughed at her as he tried to kiss her but the redhead was faster, she dropped a right hook, straight in his face, causing him to land on the ground  
"I warned you Dean. Don't ever try to touch me again" she said so angry

"Get closer to her again and I'm going to kill you mate" Rio said, checking Beth's hand and kissing her knuckles, then heading to their friends, seeing how the girl who had come with Dean ran to him crying while Ruby yelled 'maybe it's better to leave girl', making the boys laugh. They celebrated the victory of Eddie's team, at the bar where the couple had met. Rio was so excited by the afternoon that in the midst of all that confusion, he tried many times to slip into her red pants, sometimes he purposely touched her smiling, other times with his hand between her legs, he made circles on the seam of her jeans, making her moan, the turning point was when she started talking to him dirty again, she knew that Rio would not resist and they would come home before everyone else.  
"If you don't bring me out here, I'm going to do a show in front of all these people and I know for a fact that you don't want it" the redhead said, kissing him furiously. They rose suddenly, greeting the others, and then went out to the cool of the local

"Come on let's go to my house" he said, they had been little time at his house, although by now, many objects beside them, such as books and cups and clothes, made him so happy that he did not post anything of a comma, Beth was increasingly inclined to sleep in her bed, but next to him she could sleep anywhere  
"Elizabeth if you don't stop looking at me like this, I'll give it to you now and it's not how I want the evening to go", once she helped to get in the car, they headed to his house, there were no shortage of touches, glances and especially Beth telling him when she wanted his cock wrong. She never thought she could be the kind of girl who could say those things, without burying herself, but with Rio everything different.  
She saw him clutching the steering wheel harder and harder, every time she spoke, his knuckles turned white and he bit his lip very hard, she would think she'd see some blood before he got to his apartment.  
They couldn't get through the door when Beth untied his pants and made him sit on the couch, slipping his underpants away. She knelt in front of him, looking at him with those blue eyes  
"You're killing me" he said, chuckling, then taking his plump tip into her mouth, and the words ended, she worked it until his hand wedged between her long curls, inviting her to continue, she was enjoying the effect she had on that man, making her smile in the while  
"Babe, god you're great" he said gasping  
"But I'm not going to end up like this" he said, causing the redhead as she kept sucking at him, looking at him as if to ask 'and how do you want to end up'  
He looked so eagerly at her breasts and she understood, broke off, took off her T-shirt followed by her bra and from there were again only grunts of satisfaction.

It was three o'clock when she awoke, something woke her up, a noise.  
She thought she wouldn't wake up Rio, he had a very heavy sleep, she thought she was going to wake her up unnecessarily, maybe he was just a cat on the fire ladder, so she thought she could get by on her own, going to check it out. She took the baseball bat, which Rio kept in his closet, just in case, put on the shirt that Rio had discarded before going to bed and slowly opened the door. The noise intensified and calmly, but with her trembling legs she made her way to the noise, it was when she turned on the light that she saw a person, a very damned person, in front of her, screamed really very loud, intimating him that if he moved, her boyfriend would proceed to kill him, if there was a chance. Beth still had his bat raised towards the stranger who only turned her back. Rio ran to Beth, dressed only in her tracksuit pants. The scene was this: Beth holding a bigger club than her and a man had his hands up, turned to his kitchen, didn't turn his face, but knew perfectly who he was.  
"Babe, put it down, put the bat down, it's all right" Rio said, trying to calm a frightened, trembling Beth who was about to hit his brother in the head. He took the bat out of her hands to hug her, sliding it onto the couch and still with the redhead in his arms he turned to the intruder  
"Fuck Danny couldn't you call, or warn?" said Rio, causing his brother to turn around, with a face full of excuses, looking at the woman who wanted to hit him

"I'm sorry" said the man, looking at the state of the couple's clothes and Beth's face still gripped by someone's fright in the house  
"So you're Elizabeth" he said, trying to approach him, his hand stretched out as if he wanted to show up, but the still-frightened redhead hid behind Rio

“Do you think it's normal?” he said at Danny

"How did you know he was here?" said Danny guilty verses his brother

"Perhaps calling?"

"Okay I get it, you're right...  
But Sabie threw me out of the house and I didn't know where to go" he said sadly, knocking Beth out from behind Rio's back

"Do you want a cup of tea?" she asked softly, pulling out her head

"I'd love to" he said, but when Beth tried to get out of behind Rio, Rio's chest was pulled, whispering to her to put on a pair of pants, making her blush, running to the bedroom and wearing a pair of Rios. Two minutes passed when she found herself in the kitchen with Danny sitting on the counter, looking at her, as if studying her  
"You know when Rio told me he saw someone named Elizabeth, I didn't think of someone like you" he said  
"Don't get me wrong, I haven't seen Rio with a girl in two years and no girl has ever come in here, he's never shared his house with anyone!  
I thought he was making fun of me. But you're real and you do well" Danny said, accepting the mug the redhead was giving him, thanking her with a smile, matched by one of her.  
"I'm sorry I scared you" he said after a minute

"It does nothing, really. Except for the heart attack you were giving me, my little sister would probably have killed you if you killed me" she said with a laugh.

"How old is she?" he asked, chuckling, chuckling

"Six"

"You probably would have laid you down" Rio said with a chuckle after joining them  
"So what happened?" he asked after taking a sip of tea from Beth's cup

"Sabie thinks I cheated on Jenny" he said

"And it’s true?" asked Rio, but seeing that his brother was unresponsive he said  
“Shit Danny” 

"Tell her the truth" Beth said,  
"My ex cheated on me, and I caught him, I mean, I didn't give a damn about him, but you feel guilty."

"Beth, you laid him down with a just punch yesterday!" he said, turning to her

"Yes, because he wanted us to get back together" she said, making the two brothers laugh

"Soo, what do you do?" asked Danny

"Now nothing, I work in a small craft shop, but in September I have an interview at North Class, to teach science" she said with a smile

"Wow, that school is beautiful, congratulations"  
***  
She told Ruby about her adventure last night, getting her friend to spit out her drink, everyone was watching her while she kept laughing.  
"He's nice" she said at the end, shrugging her shoulders, omitting that she would have really beaten him if Rio hadn't taken the bat away from him, only to scare her to death.

"Is it as beautiful as Rio?"

"They're identical Ruby, except Danny has not had any tattoos since I've seen”

"Are you still from Rio tonight?" she asked, looking at her best friend

"Yes Rubs, just don't destroy the house you and Stan" she said with a chuckle.

A couple of days passed since Beth met Danny, Rio was really worried about the state of her brother's relationship, trying to help as much as possible, in fact the couple had not seen much, Beth had left room for the two brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Beth: 23  
> Rio: 26  
> Annie: 6  
> Nora: 39


End file.
